


I Made Reservations.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [54]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Tyler Owns Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I made reservations.”





	I Made Reservations.

**54\. “I made reservations.”**

* * *

"Get dressed."

Pogue glanced up from the game which Reid used to kill his character before pausing the game. Caleb closed his book turning to stare at Tyler standing in the doorway in his outfit.

The younger of the four was dressed in a dark brown suit with a matchinv bowtie as he stared down all his boyfriends.

"Why?" Reid asked letting his eyes run over, one of his boyfriends.

Tyler smiled, "I made reservations. We're going on a date, and if you not dress appropriately in twenty none of you are touching me until we're thirty.".

Tyler turned on his heel and headed downstairs. Counting down Tyler smiled as he head Reid curses, Caleb stripping, and Pogue curses as he ran to the bathroom.


End file.
